


most powerful is he who controls his own power

by RexIsMyCopilot



Series: Anakin/Obi-Wan [11]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Obi-Wan, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Obi-Wan is particular about his tea, Oral Sex, Safewords, Secret Relationship, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexIsMyCopilot/pseuds/RexIsMyCopilot
Summary: Obi-Wan worries a little too much, but not when it comes to making sure Anakin is safe and comfortable.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Anakin/Obi-Wan [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145300
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	most powerful is he who controls his own power

**Author's Note:**

> And we're baaaack! We continue our journey through Anakin and Obi-Wan's developing relationship. In my head it's been maybe 3 months to this point? Not that it really matters, I'm just inviting you into the oddity that is my brain. Also, the reason I mention it is because they're still relatively in the "honeymoon" stage where they can't keep their hands off of each other. 
> 
> Here is a fluffy soft fic with some smut (so heed the tags). These are meant to be read in order from Part 1, but if you don't feel like it, it _should_ stand on its own.

“You’ll do anything to get me alone, hm?” Obi-Wan laughed amiably as Anakin let go of his wrist. 

“I don’t know if this really counts as ‘alone’,” Anakin said, chancing a kiss to Obi-Wan’s lips. He had practically dragged Obi-Wan behind one of the pillars at the senate after assuring himself no one was in the vicinity. “But if I can’t get you alone like normal, I have to find other ways to do it,” he pulled back, sensing Obi-Wan’s discomfort about their semi-public affection. 

“Sorry,” Anakin said apologetically. “There’s no one around, I thought it was safe.” 

“It’s alright, dear one,” Obi-Wan said affectionately. “Perhaps I’m a little too careful sometimes.” He leaned up slightly, stealing a chaste kiss. 

“Where are you off to now?” Anakin asked, trying to tear himself out of the moment. He knew if he thought about staying there a second longer, he’d never get on with the rest of his duties. 

“Master Yoda has requested my presence,” Obi-Wan explained. 

Anakin glanced around one last time and planted a tender kiss to Obi-Wan’s temple. Straightening up, he stepped from the shadows with Obi-Wan close behind him. “I have a meeting with the Chancellor,” Anakin said soberly, as if he didn’t want to spend the rest of the day exploring Obi-Wan’s body. 

“Be mindful of what he tells you,” Obi-Wan warned hesitantly. 

“You’ve told me, Master,” Anakin brushed off Obi-Wan’s worry. 

Obi-Wan looked as if he wanted to say more, but instead said, “Better you than me. I’ve never been one for politics.”

“I doubt he wants to talk politics,” Anakin shrugged. 

Obi-Wan nodded, keeping whatever he wanted to say to himself. 

* * *

“Do you ever get tired of hiding?” Anakin asked, his head resting on Obi-Wan’s chest. 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, running his hand up Anakin’s back. “Yes,” he said eventually. He didn’t want to deny that keeping this secret had been challenging, especially in the last few days when their duties had kept them all but completely separate. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t think it’s worth the effort.”

Anakin propped himself on his elbow to look at Obi-Wan. “We could go to Naboo,” he suggested. 

Knitting his eyebrows together, Obi-Wan ventured slowly, “I suppose that is one place in the galaxy we could go at some point in our lives.” He sat up slightly from where he was resting on the bed.

Anakin laughed softly. “I meant, Padme would understand…” he trailed a finger up Obi-Wan’s chest, making small circles here and there. “If- if we wanted to go there just for a little while.” 

Anakin could feel Obi-Wan tense as soon as the words left his mouth. “She’s a good person,” he offered as a way to soothe Obi-Wan’s uneasiness at the situation.

“I have no doubt she is a good person,” Obi-Wan said carefully. 

Anakin drummed his fingers against Obi-Wan’s chest. “The Chancellor asked that I accompany her back to Naboo when she leaves next week,” he admitted. “He says he’s worried about her.”

“Will you go?” Obi-Wan asked, stilling the hand that was rubbing Anakin’s back. 

“Would you come with me?” Anakin asked. It sounded too close like begging to Anakin’s ears, but he couldn’t take it back now. 

“I don’t know how I’d convince the Council of that,” Obi-Wan said apologetically. 

“If I told Padme-”

“Told Padme what?” Obi-Wan interrupted. 

“About us,” Anakin asked, his voice rising.

Obi-Wan stayed silent, his hand moving from Anakin’s back to the nape of his neck.

“She wouldn’t give us away,” Anakin offered, though he feared he was unconvincing. “We could go together. Be ourselves…” he trailed off.  _ Please, Master. _

“It’s dangerous,” Obi-Wan mumbled. 

“With all due respect, Master, it was dangerous when we started this,” Anakin reminded him, his brow furrowed. “It’s dangerous that you sleep here almost every night. It’s dangerous that we spend any free moment together.” 

Obi-Wan chuckled softly. “All good points,” he conceded. He wanted so badly to give in to Anakin’s wishes. “That’s quite a burden to place on Senator Amidala, however,” he said, mulling through all the worst-case scenarios in his mind. 

Anakin exhaled sharply, embarrassed that he hadn’t considered that fact.  _ How did I not think of that? _ Guilt started scratching at his throat that he had been so selfish. 

“I know that this is not exactly easy,” Obi-Wan tried to stop Anakin’s spiraling thoughts. “Don’t feel bad for trying to do something nice for me or to ease that pain just a little.” His fingers brushed through the hair at the back of Anakin’s head and, just as Obi-Wan predicted, Anakin leaned into the touch, practically purring with each stroke of Obi-Wan’s fingers. 

“I like that,” Anakin murmured, his eyes threatening to close and give in completely to Obi-Wan’s touch. 

“I can tell,” Obi-Wan whispered. He gently coaxed Anakin’s head to his chest, Anakin’s hair tangling in his fingers. 

Anakin’s breathing slowly evened out, the allure of sleep finally winning the battle. 

* * *

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, taking a deep breath, but where he usually felt Anakin between his arms was only empty bed. “Anakin?” he called out quietly, his voice still heavy with sleep. As his senses slowly awakened, faint noises from Anakin’s kitchen caught his attention. 

He stretched his arms to the side and sat up, still overcoming the peaceful respite that had been his dreams. He tried to recall the last time that Anakin had been awake before him, but if it had ever happened, it was too long ago to remember. 

The image that greeted him in the kitchen was no less surprising than finding Anakin had awakened before him. “Are you making breakfast?” he mused. 

“Thought I could make you tea for once,” Anakin shrugged, a small smile gracing his lips. He set a mug of tea on the table, waiting for Obi-Wan to sit.

“What’s brought this on?” Obi-Wan asked, taking a seat and running his fingers through his hair, trying to fix the mess he knew it was. He took a sip of the tea and held off making a face as soon as it hit his tongue. 

Anakin chuckled to himself. “I let it steep too long, didn’t I?”

“Maybe a bit, but it’s fine,” Obi-Wan said and took another drink, suppressing the need to wince at the sickly sweet and bitter taste. “Maybe a bit too much sugar,” he added. “I don’t usually use any with green tea.”

“I’ll remember for next time,” Anakin promised and took a sip of his caf. 

“This doesn’t have anything to do with what we talked about last night, does it?” Obi-Wan asked after taking one last drink before giving up on pretending it was somehow potable.

Anakin shrugged. “I shouldn’t have pushed you like that,” he waved it off. “You were right to be worried.”

“Perhaps I worry too much sometimes,” Obi-Wan offered, pushing the cup of tea to the side. 

“Sorry about the tea,” Anakin noticed. He had watched Obi-Wan make it enough times that he thought he knew what he was doing. 

Apparently, he was wrong. 

“Why don’t I show you how to make it?” Obi-Wan stood from his chair and walked to the burner where the kettle was still warm. He poured out the remaining water and replenished it with fresh water from the tap. 

“That water wasn’t good enough?” Anakin smirked. 

“It’s better if it’s fresh, cold water,” Obi-Wan explained. He set the kettle on the burner, flipping it on. “And now we wait.” 

But Anakin was barely paying attention as he heard a knock at his door. “Ahsoka,” he whispered urgently to Obi-Wan, his eyes wide. 

“Open the door,” Obi-Wan said calmly. “She’ll grow more curious if you make her wait.”

Anakin picked up a shirt and quickly donned it before opening the door, allowing Ahsoka to invite herself into what had been an intimate moment. 

“Good morning, Master...s,” Ahsoka corrected herself as soon as she saw Obi-Wan standing in Anakin’s kitchen… barefoot and apparently dressed in only sleep pants and a shirt.

“Hello, there, Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan smiled warmly, hoping to draw her attention away from Anakin’s recovering panic.

“What are you doing here?” she asked curiously. 

“I cleaned your master out with a late night game of Sabacc,” Obi-Wan said with a wry smile. “He kept insisting he could win. By the time that happened, it was already very late.”

Ahsoka laughed, shaking her head, while Anakin shot him an indignant look. 

“And now I’m teaching him the proper way to make a cup of tea,” Obi-Wan continued. “You are welcome to learn as well.” 

“So useful for all the times I make tea,” she said flatly. “In my tiny padawan room.” She sat at the table, amusing herself with watching Obi-Wan fuss over the perfect morning brew.

“Suit yourself,” Obi-Wan shrugged as the kettle whistled for his attention. 

Anakin reached for the kettle, ready to pour. 

“Not yet,” Obi-Wan instructed. “Now we wait three minutes for the water to cool.” 

“Force, help me,” Anakin grinned. “No wonder you like tea so much.” 

“It can’t be too hot for green tea,” Obi-Wan said, removing a tea bag from a small tin. “Now,” he continued, “normally I’d use loose leaf, but since we don’t have that here…” he trailed off adding a tea bag to a fresh cup. 

Anakin gave Ahsoka a look as if to say, “Can you believe this?”

“If you don’t want to learn, Anakin-” Obi-Wan started, not looking away from where he was carefully arranging the tea bag. 

“I do, Master,” Anakin promised. 

“Hmm,” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow in his direction. “Now that the water is the right temperature, we can add it to the mug.” 

“I think I got that part,” Anakin teased. 

“And how long does it steep then, oh Master of the brew?” Obi-Wan countered. 

Anakin rolled his eyes. “I don’t know, Obi-Wan. How long?” he smiled apologetically.

“Three minutes.” Obi-Wan resisted the urge to teasingly pinch at Anakin’s side. “How long did you steep that for?” he asked, pointing to the abandoned mug on the table. 

“Longer than that,” Anakin said, his mouth pulling into a half smile. 

“Seems I still had something left to teach you,” Obi-Wan mused. 

“And such an important lesson too,” Anakin drolled.

Ahsoka couldn’t hold back a laugh. 

Obi-Wan shook his head good-naturedly and took the tea bag from his cup, squeezing the bag gingerly with his fingers. “The perfect cup,” he finished, sitting back at the table. 

“I’m sure I’ll be able to use this knowledge in the heat of battle,” Anakin teased. 

“‘Excuse me, battle droid, while I wait to kill you. My tea is still brewing’,” Ahsoka joined in. 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “Perhaps the lesson is savoring life’s simple pleasures.” He took another drink of tea. “And enjoying the moment.”

“I’m enjoying this moment making fun of you,” Anakin said, having seemingly recovered from the panic he had been feeling. “It’s a simple pleasure,” he took a drink from his neglected caf.

“What brings you here, Ahsoka?” Obi-Wan asked through Ahsoka’s laughter, brushing off Anakin’s joke at his expense.

“Anakin promised we could spar,” Ahsoka said eagerly. 

Anakin grimaced suddenly remembering his promise. “As if I could forget,” he pretended as if he hadn’t done just that.

“Don’t let me keep you,” Obi-Wan gestured. “I’ll be out of your hair soon enough.”

* * *

“That’s a nice bruise you’ve got there,” Obi-Wan noticed, kissing down Anakin’s chest and spying a deep purple splotch developing on the side of his ribs.

“Ahsoka got one on me,” Anakin chuckled. “I won the rest though,” he added as if he needed to clarify that his padawan hadn’t completely one upped him.

“I’ll be gentle, dear one,” Obi-Wan assured him, his fingers skimming down Anakin’s side.

“You don’t have to be,” Anakin said, his voice slowly rising as he spoke. He tugged at Obi-Wan’s waist band on his pants, closing the space between them.

Obi-Wan smirked. “Are you ready to have that conversation then?” He propped himself on his elbows so he was directly over Anakin. 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin complained.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan matched Anakin’s petulant tone with a small smile. 

Anakin let out an exasperated sigh. “What do you want to talk about?” he grumbled, realizing he would never get what he wanted if he didn’t have this conversation.

“I’m not going to guess what you mean by not being gentle,” Obi-Wan explained softly. “I need to know.”

Anakin grunted and rolled his eyes. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan chided. “I’m serious. I know it’s uncomfortable, but you can’t put that responsibility on me.” 

Anakin closed his eyes, guilt eating at him. “Sorry,” he said in a small voice.  _ You’re right. _

“It’s alright,” Obi-Wan comforted. “I just need you to understand why I’m asking you to do this even though I know you don’t really want to.” 

Anakin nodded. 

“Good boy,” Obi-Wan smirked. 

“Master,” Anakin whined, rolling his hips. 

Obi-Wan huffed out a short laugh. “Can you please tell me what you mean by not being gentle?” His voice was comforting and warm. Anakin knew it was for his benefit, trying to make him feel safe. 

_ But I don’t  _ know _ what I want.  _ Anakin’s mind flipped through various scenarios, trying to decipher what it was he liked about the thought. 

“Why don’t I give you some ideas and you can tell me if you like it or not?” Obi-Wan offered.

Anakin nodded. “Please.”

Obi-Wan kissed right underneath Anakin’s jaw and below his ear. It was the spot Obi-Wan knew that would start to slowly unravel him. 

Anakin’s hands roamed up Obi-Wan’s back, around his shoulders, to his neck. Obi-Wan took Anakin’s wrists lightly in his hand and held them above Anakin’s head, gently pressing them into the pillow. “What about this, hm?” Obi-Wan asked. “Do you like the idea of being held down? I  _ tell _ you to not touch, but maybe I could make you?”

A guttural moan ripped from Anakin’s throat. “Yes,” he breathed. 

“I had a feeling,” Obi-Wan softly laughed. 

Anakin grimaced.  _ Too eager. That was too eager, _ he berated himself.

“Not too eager, dear one,” Obi-Wan promised. “Just be honest with me. That’s all I’m asking.”

Anakin nodded. “I can do that,” he added. 

“What about keeping you quiet?” Obi-Wan asked, releasing Anakin’s wrists. 

“What- what do you mean?” Anakin asked hesitantly. 

“Well, I don’t know if I could ever  _ completely _ keep you quiet,” Obi-Wan teased light-heartedly. “But do you like the idea of covering your mouth?”

Anakin took a breath mulling it over. “I liked it when you put your fingers in my mouth, but I don’t think I’d want any more than that…” he trailed off. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said gently. “Thank you for telling me.” 

“Hmmph,” Anakin mumbled. 

“I like hearing you anyway,” Obi-Wan soothed with a roll of his hips, savoring the little moans Anakin could never seem to hold back even if he tried. 

“It’s embarrassing,” Anakin mumbled. 

“What is?”

“I didn’t know I was so loud,” Anakin huffed. 

“I find it very endearing,” Obi-Wan assured. 

“Hmm,” Anakin grimaced. 

Obi-Wan grinned. “And it’s very encouraging when you are so... enthusiastic.”

“Master!” Anakin let out a sharp laugh. 

“Well, it is,” Obi-Wan smirked over Anakin’s embarrassed laughter. “Anything else?”

Anakin pressed his head back into the pillow, exhaling sharply. “Sometimes you leave small bruises behind or you bite a little harder than you mean to, but…” he sighed. “I like the reminder…” he finished slowly. 

“Ah,” Obi-Wan acknowledged, thinking through how best to bring up the next part of the conversation. 

“And-” Anakin started, but stopped himself quickly. 

“And what?” Obi-Wan coaxed softly, placing a kiss at Anakin’s temple. 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Anakin bit his lip before saying, “The day after… you know… I was sore, but it was a good sore.”

When Obi-Wan didn’t say anything right away, Anakin asked exasperated, “Are we done with this conversation yet?”

“One more thing,” Obi-Wan promised. 

“Force, help me, Obi-Wan,” Anakin rubbed his eyes with his forefinger and thumb. “What now?” he asked impatiently.

“You are a brat, you know that?” Obi-Wan teased. 

Anakin gave him a blank expression, only an eyebrow raised. “You like it,” he said simply.

“More than I should,” Obi-Wan laughed softly, placing a kiss on Anakin’s shoulder. “This last part won’t take long,” he promised, feeling Anakin’s impatience.

Anakin gestured as if he should get on with it. 

Obi-Wan smirked, ignoring Anakin’s impatience. “We need a signal if one of us wants to stop.”

“Can’t I say ‘stop’?” Anakin rolled his eyes. 

“No,” Obi-Wan said patiently. “It needs to be clearer than that.”

“You worry too much,” Anakin tried to brush it off. 

Obi-Wan shook his head. “No, dear one. Not about this.” He took Anakin’s hand and interlaced Anakin’s fingers with his own.

Anakin let out a long sigh. “Alright,” Anakin conceded, curling his fingers around Obi-Wan’s hand. “What’s the signal then?” 

“I was thinking we could use the skylane traffic control lights,” Obi-Wan answered. 

Anakin shook his head in confusion. “What?” he asked, completely bewildered.

“We say red if we want to stop, yellow means slow down, green means everything is alright,” Obi-Wan explained. 

“Fine,” Anakin sighed. 

“Tell me what they mean.”

Anakin rolled his eyes. “Red is stop, yellow is slow down, green is good,” he said impatiently. 

“And you’re going to use them if you need to,” Obi-Wan said firmly. 

“Yes, yes,” Anakin promised, his voice edged with annoyance that this was taking so long. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said patiently. “I need to trust that you are going to use them as much as you need to trust that I am going to follow them.” He waited while Anakin averted his gaze, embarrassed that he had been so impatient. “Understand?”

“I promise, Master,” Anakin said obediently. “I’ll use them if I need to,” he added. 

“Good boy,” Obi-Wan smirked. 

“Hmm,” Anakin hummed pleasantly. “Green,” his mouth twisted into a wry smile. 

“So clever,” Obi-Wan murmured, biting at Anakin’s collarbone eliciting a hiss from the younger man. He tongued over the sore spot, nipping and sucking intermittently. 

“Master,” Anakin whined softly, his fingers running through Obi-Wan’s hair.

Obi-Wan laughed smugly, lifting his head. “That'll leave a mark.”

“Good,” Anakin said simply, shifting lower and pulling at Obi-Wan’s waistband again. “Green,” he added.

“Take off your pants,” Obi-Wan said, moving to the side so Anakin had room to lift his hips. 

Anakin shimmied out of his pants as gracefully as he could, casting them to the side of the bed with little care. He waited while Obi-Wan watched him, hoping Obi-Wan would take off his pants too. “Is it just me that’s going to be naked?”

“For now,” Obi-Wan said playfully, positioning himself between Anakin’s legs. “I’ve got some rules that you’re going to follow, understand?”

Anakin nodded then remembered Obi-Wan’s need for verbal confirmation. “Yes,” he breathed. 

“I’m going to suck your cock, but you aren’t allowed to touch me, no coming unless I give you permission, and no swearing,” Obi-Wan grinned mischievously. “Understand?”

“No touching you, no coming,” Anakin grimaced as he said it, “and no swearing,” he repeated it back to Obi-Wan. 

“What do you say if you need to stop?” Obi-Wan asked gently.

“Red.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “And what do you say if you need to slow down?”

“Yellow,” Anakin said through a short breath. “Please, Master.”

“Hmm,” Obi-Wan grinned and leaned down taking Anakin’s erection in his mouth. 

“Kr-” Anakin gulped, but caught himself just shy of cursing. He didn’t know if it counted as a swear word exactly, but didn’t want to take any chances. His hands instinctively wandered to Obi-Wan’s head before he stopped himself, remembering he wasn’t allowed to touch him. He settled for one hand in his hair and another clutching the sheets. 

Obi-Wan hollowed his cheeks, taking Anakin deep in his mouth. He heard Anakin’s strangled moans as he let his lips slide up and down Anakin’s cock. 

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck! _ Anakin shouted in his head, trying not to swear out loud. 

“That counts as swearing, Anakin,” Obi-Wan chided. 

“But-”

“Ah, ah,” Obi-Wan scolded lightly. “That’s your only warning. Understand?”

Anakin grunted, thrusting his head back into the pillow. “Yes, sir.” 

Obi-Wan returned to his task at hand, swallowing Anakin as deep as he could go.

“Fu- Obi-Wan,” Anakin groaned, biting his lip trying his best to keep from coming. He tried to keep his mind on what Obi-Wan was doing instead of the words he actually wanted to say.  _ Inhale. One. Exhale. Inhale. Two. Exhale. _ Obi-Wan’s thumbs dug into his hips, keeping him in place and his attention was brought suddenly to the rising heat in his core threatening to spill over. 

“Master,” Anakin said through a moan. “Please can I come?”

“No, Anakin. You may not,” Obi-Wan replied simply. He dug his fingers harder into Anakin’s ass as he resumed licking a long stripe up Anakin’s shaft.

“Master!” Anakin whined, his hands automatically making their way to Obi-Wan’s hair.

“Naughty boy,” Obi-Wan scolded. “What am I going to do with you, hm?”

“I forgot,” Anakin breathed. “I won’t do it again. I’m sorry,” he said quickly. 

“Hmm,” Obi-Wan hummed. “I already gave you a warning. So what should I do with you?”

“Be nice and let me come?” Anakin feigned innocence.

“Nice try,” Obi-Wan smirked. He reached over to the nightstand and took out the lube. “Now you don’t get my fingers.” He took Anakin’s hand and added a small amount of lube to his ungloved hand. “Get yourself ready for me,” he instructed. 

Anakin could feel the flush creeping up his face. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said gently. “Do you want me to stop?” He cupped Anakin’s cheek in his hand. 

“No,” Anakin assured him. “Green.”

“Alright, then,” Obi-Wan smiled. “Get to it.” He sat back on his heels. 

Anakin rolled his eyes, his mouth pulling to the side in a shy grin. “Are you just going to watch?” 

“What else would I be doing?” Obi-Wan shrugged, but decided to ease Anakin’s embarrassment by kissing slowly at his neck. Obi-Wan could feel the muscles in Anakin’s neck tighten, the clenching of his jaw, the small twitches of his body, the rhythm of his arm as his fingers impatiently worked himself open. 

“Ready,” Anakin whispered. 

“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, just f-” Anakin stopped himself from cursing. “Have sex with me already,” he chuckled. 

“So you  _ do _ remember the rules,” Obi-Wan cocked his head to the side. “What are the other two?” he asked, removing his pants. 

“No touching you, no coming until you say,” Anakin recited with a whine. 

“Very good.” Obi-Wan positioned himself between Anakin’s legs and added a healthy amount of lube to his hand, stroking his length several times as Anakin watched. 

Anakin winced as he felt Obi-Wan slowly enter him, stretching him further open. He had purposely not quite prepared himself as much as Obi-Wan would have, hoping for the delicious ache the next day. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan breathed as he sank deep into Anakin’s heat. “You feel so good,” he praised. 

Anakin bit his lip. “Master,” he whimpered as Obi-Wan began thrusting slowly. He wanted so badly to clutch onto Obi-Wan’s shoulders and bring him closer, but he wasn’t sure what would happen if he violated another rule and didn’t want to risk it. He reverted back to what he had done before: a hand in his hair and another clutching the sheets. 

He bucked his hips as Obi-Wan hit his prostate just right, over and over - a spot that he hadn’t been able to reach with his fingers alone. He stopped himself from yelling out a string of “fuck”s by chanting, “Greengreengreengreen!” 

“Master, please,” Anakin begged through a series of strained whimpers. “I’ll never curse again if you please,  _ please _ let me come.” 

Obi-Wan laughed softly. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin whined. “Please, I can’t hold out anymore.”

“You may,” Obi-Wan finally relented, driving hard into Anakin. 

“Fuck, thank you,” Anakin cried, bringing his hands immediately to Obi-Wan’s shoulder and one in his hair. The familiar warmth spread from his toes and fingers to his core and eventually spilled out on his abs with a drawn out moan. 

Obi-Wan’s pace remained relentless, driving in over and over and Anakin winced as the overstimulation rapidly became uncomfortable. He was about to reluctantly yell out one of the words, though he didn’t know which one, when Obi-Wan’s head fell forward, grunting into his release. 

Obi-Wan took a few deep breaths before sitting back and wiping his brow with his hand. He skimmed a hand up Anakin’s thigh and gently removed himself, still breathing heavily. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said softly. “Did I hurt you?” he asked, noticing Anakin’s eyes closed and his mouth still open. 

“No, no,” Anakin said, not opening his eyes. “Green. Very fucking green.” 

“Already a promise broken,” Obi-Wan teased and sat at the edge of the bed. He picked up his pants and quickly slid them on. “I’ll be right back,” he said and stood from the bed. 

Anakin barely noticed Obi-Wan was gone as he laid motionless, still slowly recovering. 

“Let me clean you off, darling,” Obi-Wan murmured, startling Anakin from his reverie. 

Before Anakin could protest, he felt a warm washcloth on his stomach, wiping away his cum. “Feels good,” he slurred out the words. 

“Good,” Obi-Wan whispered, nuzzling into his neck. He lifted his head and removed the washcloth, bringing it close to Anakin’s hole. 

“Nooo,” Anakin meekly protested and swatted away Obi-Wan’s hands. “I don’t-” he grunted. “I’m fine. I’ll be fine.” He had yet to get over the embarrassment of the thought of his master cleaning him up  _ down there _ .

“You are so stubborn,” Obi-Wan shook his head, but did as Anakin requested and set the cloth on the ground. He crawled into bed next to Anakin who instinctively turned on his side to rest on Obi-Wan’s chest. 

“That was good,” Anakin hummed, his eyes shut and mind still pleasantly buzzing. 

“I must say I agree,” Obi-Wan chuckled softly and kissed Anakin on the top of his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> They really needed that safeword, but I could never work it in quite right without it sounding too contrived, but I finally got it! I think...
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment if you want (or not, you do you), but comments are apparently my love language. Who knew?


End file.
